Chronicles of a Kitsune
by Shadow Revolution
Summary: After an vicious attack on Naruto when he was six years old, he met the Kyuubi. After 6 years of training with her, he is finally ready to show the world that he means business! NarutoxKyuuxHinax? Sasu/saku bashing, slight Kakashi bashing in the begining as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

Normal Speech: Rawr

_Speech in a flashback: Rawr_

**Justu Name: Rawr no Jutsu**

**Kyuubi: Rawr**

_**Kyuubi in a flash back: Rawr**_

* Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, and I probably never will, unless my plan for world domination succeeds! Mwahahaha, you shall ALL be my minions XD! *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was about Midnight in in Konoha; most of the population was going to sleep or at least preparing for it.

"Geez Mum! Give me a minute to at least take out the trash!" A boy around the age of 8 yelled to his Mother in one of the poorer Konoha districts.

As the boy was taking out the rubbish he heard a clattering at the end of the street. Like all normal people, he went to investigate what made the noise.

As he reached the corner he saw a what looked like a shadow running at an incredible pace, and then there was nothing. He looked around just in case there was anything else interesting, but it was just a dark alleyway with nothing else of value.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto dashed over the rooftops in Konoha, speedily leaving the child who had almost saw him. It had been at least five or six years since Naruto had been searching bins in Konoha for Scrolls, Food and even weapons if he was lucky. He looked to be about 4, 7". He had spikey blond hair that was barely visible in the cold night due to his mask that covered most of his face, he made sure to attach a special piece of fabric to decreases his visibility even more at night to cover his hair. He was wearing ANBU issue pants (that he had found in the trash with a few small tears), a black coat that had a slight tinge of green running down it, beneath his coat was a mesh shirt and a shinobi quality black undershirt, made to protect him from stray kunai and sharpnel. Finally was his mask, most likely, it was worth more to him than anything else he would ever find.

**~FLASHBACK NO JUTSU~**

_A six year old Naruto was desperately running away from a mob of civilians chasing him with weapons and items of torture._

"_Get back here you Demon bastard!" One of the angry civilians shouted._

"_You killed my son! Now die for it Kyuubi!" Shouted an angry woman holding a flaming torch._

_Naruto continued running, tears streaking down his face, wondering what he did to deserve this punishment, "What did I do? Was it the pranks? I'll never do them again!" screamed Naruto in fear as he ran into an alleyway with a dead end._

_As he backed up to the wall, the civilians continued advancing. He desperately looked around, but it was futile. He had thought he had seen a masked man standing on the building but he was gone._

_As the civilians began tearing apart Naruto, cutting him, burning him, and torturing him in general, a Shinobi called out, "What the hell is this!? You start torturing this demon spawn without me!? Let me have a go at him!" the unknown shinobi laughed._

_Naruto's possible only ray of hope had just turned on him, promising him more pain than he had ever felt._

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**__!" The unidentified ninja screamed._

_It all became too much for Naruto, and has the mob continued inflicting pain on him he passed out._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Naruto woke up in what looked like a dark and wet sewer. He could hear the dripping of unclean water all around him. Something further into the unknown darkness seemed to be calling him, for a second he could have sworn that he had heard something saying 'kit…' in a barely audible tone._

_Naruto, being the curious 6 year old that he was, decided that he had to know what it was._

_After what seemed like half an hour of walking, he came upon a locked door with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Looking closer, it appeared to be a cage but for what it was, he couldn't see._

_Trying to listen as closely as he could he could hear a sobbing from a bit deeper into the cage, into what looked like an abyss of darkness._

"_Hello? Are you okay in there?" Naruto called out, hoping that they wouldn't be in pain, as he knew how much it could hurt._

"_**Is that you Naruto-Kun**__?" A feminine voice called out, tinged in sadness._

"_Who's there!?" Naruto called out, afraid that the person would harm him like everyone else did apart from the Old Man with the awesome looking hat._

"_**Oh Naruto-Kun, I'm so, so, sorry**__!" The voice called out, "__**It's because of me that you're treated like this! If I hadn't been placed under a Genjustsu you wouldn't have been terrorised all of your life and you would still have a family**__!" The voice said as it resumed sobbing again._

"_Can you please show me who you are? I don't understand what's happening!" Naruto called out, still frightened of his environment, and maybe the person who seemed to be hiding in front of him._

"_**Very well Naruto-Kun, but before I show myself you must promise not to attack me**__." The voice said as she began walking towards what was clearly visible at the front of the cage._

"_I would never hurt somebody who has done nothing wrong!" Naruto half smiled, half frowned._

_As the figure stepped into the light Naruto gazed upon the beautiful women he had just met, she had fiery red hair, reaching down as far as her waste, her eyes were a deep, vibrant red, and her figure was what women would kill for to attain._

"_**I know, I just had to be sure**__." The voice called out again. "__**Very well**__," The figure said stepping forward, "__**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and I so sorry for what I have done to you.**__" The kyuubi said, crying that last part out._

"_But everyone told me that you're dead!" Naruto exclaimed, " But then if you're not dead, that means I'm a demon, aren't I? All of the mobs were right!" Naruto cried out._

"_**NO! Kit, you're no less a demon than a baby human," The Kyuubi exclaimed, "The people chasing you are more demon than you will ever be… maybe…**__"____The Kyuubi said, muttering the last part._

"_But that doesn't explain why you're here, or why i'm here actually!" Naruto said, genuinely curious as to what was going on._

"_**Kit, first things first, I'm going to tell you about what happened six years ago, on the night I attacked Konoha.**__"____The Kyuubi said as Naruto stiffened up._

"_You mean the day I was born?" Naruto queried._

"_**Yes kit, I will explain exactly what happened that day, give or take a few minor details**__." The Kyuubi said to Naruto, "__**But from now on you must call me by my real name, Akako.**__"_

"_Okay than… Akako-Chan!" Naruto smiled._

"_**Don't make say 'chan' kit**__!" Akako said, blushing at his remark._

"_Only if you don't call me 'Kit'." Naruto smirked_

"_**You win this round… kit**__" Akako laughed out_

"_Can you tell me the story now, pretty please? Naruto said with a puppy dog look._

"_**Fine kit, but be prepared…**__"____Akako said_

_**~Ten minute Time Skip no Jutsu~**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"_I see…" Naruto said trying to sum up what happened inside his head._

"_So basically, your children were attacked by Uchiha Madara, causing you to go on a rampage, and while you were almost completely exhausted, he took control of you using his Mangekyou Sharingan, making you go berserk on Konoha, killing my parents in the process and causing the Yondaime Hokage to seal you inside me, at the cost of his own life." Naruto said, piecing together the information he had been given._

"_**Basically, Yeah**__." Akako said nodding along as Naruto spoke_

"_Well… ok." Naruto spoke, hesitating for a second "Thank you for telling me this, it means a lot to me."_

_Akako blinked as he seemed to just shrug off the information she had just told him._

"_However," Naruto said, his voice growing cold for a six year old, "This does not mean that I have forgiven you, Akako… Chan."_

_Akako mentally sighed in relief that he had decided to continue calling her 'chan' and she decided to ask him something that she hadn't planned on doing for another ten years._

"_**Naruto-Kun, if you will…" **__Akako said, trying to think how to word this right, "__**If you will let me, would you accept a gift from me?**__"_

"_A gift…" Naruto said, looking up to her, "I've never had a gift before." He muttered before turning to face her. "Ok, I'll accept it." He smile at the last part._

_Akako's face flooded with relief, "__**Naruto-kun, the first gift I want to give you, is an offer for training, and the second, is a bit more complicated.**__"_

_"Really!? I always ask Jiji to train me, but he always says that it would be showing more genorosity to a single person! But what about the second gift?"_

_"__**Well, like I said, the second gift is a little bit more complicated, it is simply a mask. It is made of a special material that will cloak you're natural chakra and any chakra you gain through any means. Such as mine. Currently, it is just blank, but i can make it look however you like later on during the training if you wish.**__"_

_"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed "But when do we start training?"_

_Akako giggled at the boy's enthusiasm for doing something most children his age wouldn't be thinking about for another two or three years, but then she remembered, that Naruto, wans't really a normal boy._

_"__**We can start training tommorow. For now, I will just explain what will be happening.**__"_

_"Alright then, but i want to know one thing before we even talk about that," Naruto said, his face donning a serious look, "Where are we?"_

_"__**That actually partially has to do with how we are training to tell you the truth,**__" Akako replied, "__**We are currently in your mindscape.**__"_

_"You mean that we're in MY head? That's so cool!" Naruto shouted like the six year old he was._

_"__**Now about your training, inside your mindscape we can compress it so that every hour spent in here, equals about a minute in the outside world.**__"_

_"That means I'll have trained for way longer than anyone else my age!" Naruto smiled._

_"__**Yes kit, but for now, you have to wake up, your in hospital and the Hokage seems to be beside you from what i can tell of the chakra thats in the room.**__"_

_"When will I see you again Akako-Chan?" Naruto said looking visibly sadened._

_"__**Kit, when you go to sleep tonight, I will pay you a vist and we can discuss what you will learn, but now it's time to wake up.**__"_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Naruto woke up with an audible gasp._

_"Naruto-Kun! Is everything alright?" The aging Hokage asked with genuine concern for the young boy._

_"__**Kit, don't tell him about me, don't even show him that your hearing this, and before you asked, yes I am speaking to you telepathically, considering we technically share the same body.**__"_

_After Naruto was answering and seemed to be waging a war within his mind, Hiruzen took it upon himself to shake the boy out of his thoughts._

_"Naruto-Kun, can you hear me?" _

_"Yes Jiji, I can hear you fine, whats up?" Naruto said, smiling at the only nice person in Konoha to his knowledge._

_"Nothing much Naruto-kun, but first i must ask, are you okay? You took quite a beating yesterday."_

_"Don't worry about me Jijj," Naruto replied " I just want to go home, away from all of the hate."_

_The Hokage cringed, thinking about how Naruto's life must have been._

_"Okay then, if you're sure you're alright, but I will be making sure that you're protected more from now on." Hiruzen exclaimed_

_"Don't worry about it Jiji, what good is protection, if the protection just watches you get beaten to within an inch of your life." Naruto said, almost crying out the last part._

_"I know Naruto-Kun, and I'm trying my hardest, but it doesn't seem to be helping at all does it." The Old Man said, "I'll take me leave now Naruto-Kun, be sure to visit." He said, brightening up._

_"And the same to you Jiji!" Naruto smiled_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

It had been seven years since that fatal encounter, and Naruto had only grown stronger, his mask, was completely black, it didn't appear to have any eye holes at all, but that was just looks, on this inside it had two eye holes, just like an ANBU mask, however, at the top of the mask was the Konoha symbol, it was engraved into the mask and was the only colour other than black on the mask, the colour of it, was white.

At night, ever since he had gotten the mask and some orders form Akako, he had gone around looking through all of the bins in Konoha, until it was about midnight, than he would return home, to get some training in with Akako whilst his body rested. Even though in the beginning Naruto was confuse as to how his body would gain the strength that he was in his mind, Akako assured him that she would take care of it while he was training/sleeping.

For all of his life he had been called a Demon, he was beaten by the majority of Konoha, and if he wanted to, he could name each and every person who had wronged him in some way, not that it would matter as the council would push for them to have no punishment even if it was illegal.

He had to act like he was still a weak little nobody, or the civilians would make his life unbearable, even for him. His plan was to lie low until the graduation exams, and than go all out on the actual day, which happened to be tommorow.

Turning into a flight of stairs he began to climb up to his apartment, most of the memories tonight had brought up had disgusted him. He only had a few hours before he had to get to the academy so he decided to rest. But before he did that, he had pressing matters to attend to; all of the stuff he had found in the rubbish bins of Konoha frankly astounded him! There were Jutsu scrolls, slightly scratched kunai and even a few books on sealing! He stashed them away in a room he had hollowed out beneath his apartment. Officially, it was just dirt and stone beneath him, but he had spent 2 months hollowing it out, making it fit for a hiding place, and he kept all of his valuables in there.

As he entered the room, he took a moment to look in awe at what he had managed to gather in the space of just a few years! He had learnt hundreds of techniques and almost 14 styles of Taijutsu! Some of the stuff was even originally owned by major clans of Konoha, 4 years ago, when Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, he had taken it upon himself to take all of the scrolls that wouldn't be 'needed' by the Uchiha's anymore. That night alone had supplied his training for almost 4 months. (A/N* Remember, he's been training in his mind with Akako, so he would have spent years learning and mastering all of those Justus and clan fighting styles!)

One of the most useful things he had found was a scroll on sealing written by someone called Jiraiya of the Sannin. That man was essentially Naruto's idol for his work on sealing until he had discovered what his other writing proffesion was, Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto loathed perverts. Enough said, after that he had turned back to Jiraiya's star pupil, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. (Who thankfully wasn't a pervert... publically at least.)

Ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage, he had known exactly what he needed to do; he had to become a Shinobi. When he was younger he had dreamed about being a ninja, just because he would be able to use cool jutsu's and set things on fire. But now, he wanted to become one, not to protect the village, but to protect himself.

You see, whilst Naruto was still a civilian, the civilian council had the majority of the control on his life, essentially, making it as miserable as possible. To protect himself, he had donned a mask of idiocy, to make the civilian bastards think that he was a stupid child whose only dream was to become Hokage.

His entire class believed him to be an idiot, who barely passed the tests, averaging about 54% on all of them. His Taijutsu was terrible, he couldn't defeat most civilians. However, tomorrow, he would drop his mask of idiocy and show them who he was, the true Naruto Uzumaki!

But that was tommorow, today, he had to finish packing away his findings and get ready for his last day as a civilian ever. Naruto planned to die on the battlefield, if that was possible for someone like him anyway. After all of those years of training (Probably hundreds but i'm to lazy to work it out :) Maybe you could do it for me!) he was probably on par with a shinobi like Hatake Kakashi, not that he particularly liked the man, he was just saying.

Anyway, time to train!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hey guys! I got bored at school and decided to write this! This is just a teaser and I want to see if anybody would read this before I post the next chapter! I hope to make it epic length and I will probably be bashing characters like Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, it will be slightly based of fanfic's like One Man Team, by Ackdam. The kyuubi will most likely be good and there will be NO lemons! If you want it can be a Harem, I like Hinata as well and Fem-Kyuu if people like or review enough, but no more than 3 people! It is likely he has met the kyuubi but I'm waiting for my Beta reader's approval, which I just got…. -.- she's crazy tysomuchjademahbaytareeder! By the way, if you see any mistakes i have made, please tell me about them so that I can rectify them ASAP! Bai!

~Shadow Revolution, Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exams and Gennin Teams

Normal Speech: Rawr

_Speech in a flashback: Rawr_

**Justu Name: Rawr no Jutsu**

**Akako, Inner Sakura and Demon Pig of Impending Doom: Rawr**

_**Akako in a flash back: Rawr**_

*Poll!*

Okay guys, I need to know, first, I need to know who you would like Naruto to be paired with as the third person, anyone his allowed... no yaoi... just sayin'.

And should I change Akako's name? I know that Kurama is neither masculine nor feminine, but I juts Akako because it means fiery... I think... Just tell me in the reviews and in chapter three, I will post all of the options that were reviewed! So you better tell me who you want, or they might not make it...

* Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto, and I probably never will, unless my super secret ninja assasin manages to capure Kishi-kun and make him sign over his works to me! Mwahahaha, you shall ALL be my Ninja minions XD! *

(A/N do you like me calling you minions? A friend of mine said that was mean... and I should call you henchmen instead...)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto woke up at exactly 7am the next day. He had been training to do this since almost the very beginning of his training in his mindscape. Even though it had technically been a bit over 100 years since he had begun training, he still had the physical body of a 12 year old boy, maybe a bit taller than most people his age ever since he had stopped eating ramen as his one and only meal.

Naruto got out of his bed, and started preparing for his breakfast. Just some simple egg on toast would do for him today. As he slowly munched on his food, he thought of what would be happening today. He had decided to finally drop his mask of idiocy and show them how much they had underestimated him.

Today he wasn't wearing his usual attire for the idiot that he acted like, no. He was wearing almost the same clothes as last night, minus the cape, and wearing a black flak jacket over his shirt. The Uchiha fledgling would probably say that he was just trying to act cool. Like he needed to be anyway.

At the academy he had gradually made friends with most people, Choji, a chubby boy, was very kind hearted for his profession, that would either allow him to rise to greatness, or die very early in his career.

Kiba, was about Naruto's physical age, and was probably his best friend. Even though he acted like he didn't know what was happening most of the time, which was because he preferred to follow than to lead. The Inuzuka's were a very loyal family, loyal to the core most people would say, so, like a lot of Inuzuka's, instead of leading he had decided to follow.

Shikamaru was probably the laziest person he had ever met, sure he was a genius, but that didn't mean that he could slack off during missions, he could be responsible for an entire team's death if he didn't check the perimeter carefully, or if he fell asleep during his watch. He as probably the only one that had caught on that Naruto was stronger than he had let people think that he was.

Hinata was probably the nicest person to him out of the class of students, whenever Naruto approached her, she always blushed and looked away. Though he didn't know it, every time he talked to her, Akako was screaming in his head that she had a crush on him, and he was a bigger idiot that… a turtle… yeah… she didn't know why she called him that either.

And then there was Shino, Shino was a… quiet person. Even though Naruto had attempted to start a conversation with him countless times, he was always shunned away, being told that it was "Not logical" for him to talk to him. But that didn't worry Naruto greatly.

And then there were the people that almost literally loathed Naruto from the core. While Shino was still Neutral, There were others like Sakura, Ino and of course the Great and Emo, Sasu-Gay!

Sakura always acted like the banshee that she truly was to Naruto, Naruto still cursed the very day that he had chosen to show hi fake affections to her. Every time he 'Asked her out'; she had always screamed at him and hit him on his head. While this didn't hurt because she had never trained a day in her life, it still annoyed him that she had rejected every offer he had thrown her way.

Ino wasn't as bad as The Pink Banshe- I mean Sakura, sure she still hit him when he bad mouthed Sasuke, (Which was always totally true) at the very least he could hold a conversation with her without it turning into, "How cool Sasuke-Kun is", or how much he would "Beat Naruto up every time". She was still nice enough to him.

And then there was Sasuke. He was an emo with a haircut that looked like a ducks ass. Naruto's only explanation about he came to be like that was probably when his older brother murdered his entire family. I mean, sure he didn't have anyone to love him, (Naruto didn't either (At least that's what he thought… mwahahahaha)) but his Avenger level was over 9000 (A/N* Yes, yes I did just do that). Which was insane. He hated Naruto with every fibre of his body, not caring if he died or anything like that, and Naruto didn't mid either, because the Uchiha family seemed to be out for his blood the most out of all of the shinobi families.

As Naruto finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink and jumped out his window. (Traditional Ninja Style) Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he rapidly made his way to the academy. Wearing his mask, the students didn't know what to think of him, they had no idea who he was and Naruto had no plans to show him until during the roll call.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Entering his classroom he saw the emo and his banshee's were already there, not want to disturb their 'Sasuke-kun Time' he walked around them and sat down next to Kiba.

"Hey there Naruto!" Kiba smiled "Nice new get-up, but I could smell you ever since you entered the academy grounds!"

"Nice Kiba," Naruto grumbled, hoping to at least fool him once, "I thought I was finally gonna sneak up on you."

"You know that that will probably never happen, unless you discover my one true weakness!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked, curious as to how the Inuzuka would respond.

"Not telling." Kiba stated to a sweat dropping Naruto.

While they were finishing their conversation, the Three Butskateers (A/N* Don't worry, I'll never call them that again… unless you like it :D) had finally noticed that there was another ninja in the room that they had never seen before, this didn't surprise Naruto as it was a bit annoying to even look at him while he was wearing the mask.

"Hey Baka!" Sakura screamed with her usual frequency, "You're not allowed in here, this is for ninja! Not idiots like whoever you are."

"Yeah, get lost, you're probably weaker than Sakura." Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun, you're soooo cooool!" Sakura said, looking at him with sparkles in her eyes, completely oblivious to the fact that he had insulted her just moments before.

"Have you really forgotten me already?" Naruto asked as Iruka walked into the room.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" Iruka shouted using his **Big Head no Jutsu**.

Iruka looked around the classroom and noticed one thing different than usual.

"Who are you?" He said, pointing at Naruto who was wearing his mask.

"Have you to forgotten me already… Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto spoke as he was pulling his mask of to reveal who he was exactly.

"N-Naruto!?" Iruka asked, "Is that really you? You look so… different."

"Yes, it's me Iruka-Sensei, I just decided to… drop the mask so to speak." Naruto replied to Iruka, hinting that he was hiding more things than what he had just shown.

"Naruto no Baka!" The Pink Banshee screamed, "Stop trying to look cooler than Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah dobe, you're just a clanless nobody, like you could ever be better than me." Said the resident emo.

"Whatever Teme, I don't care for your childish insults." Naruto replied

"Calm down everyone!" Mizuki said, entering the room, 'By the end of the day the demon will die and I shall return to Orochimaru-Samas' side!'

"Mizuki is right, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, be quiet so we can commence the exams." Iruka said, trying to lower the tension.

After everybody was quietened, Iruka decided that it was time to begin the Gennin Exams.

"Alright everybody! The first part of the exams is a written test. Everything in this test you HAVE learnt throughout the year so no complaining that it's too hard." Iruka said, getting everyone's attention.

As the tests were being handed out, Sasuke simply glared at Naruto, who in response, simply sighed at his pathetic Killing Intent.

"Alright everyone, begin!" Iruka said to the entire class.

As the papers were turned over, Naruto smirked at the first few questions he saw, they were so easy! He had learned a lot from Akako, spending years sharpening up his mind so that he would be smart enough to answer anything people asked him, the questions on the paper were child's play! I mean, Question 4 was simply,

**Who was the Fourth Hokage?**

**A Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**B Namikaze Minato**

**C Jiraiya of the Sannnin**

**D Michael Jackson**

Naruto hadn't even HEARD of Michael Jackson, maybe he was just some made up person designed to make the test harder. If anyone didn't answer this question, he seriously doubted that Konoha would survive for another two or three years even! He smirked as he circled B, For Namikaze Minato, probably knowing more about the man than anyone else in the room.

As Naruto rapidly finished his essay he began to relax, if this was the standard of the Gennin Exam, there was no WAY that he could possibly fail it!

Time Skip no Jutsu~ 45 minutes later.

Naruto was simply relaxing for the last 35 minutes of the test, as his classmates finished. Currently, Iruka was collecting the essays while Mizuki grimaced looking at the results of Naruto's essay, 'A perfect score!? How could the demon possibly do that well! He must have cheated!"

It was finally time for the second exam, a Kunai and Shuriken accuracy test, each person had 10 Kunai's and Shuriken's and 10 targets. The objective was to get as many points as possible out of a total of 200. 10 points for bullseyes and so on.

The majority of the class was getting mediocre scores, most getting between 120 and 140 points each as a total, until it was Sasuke's turn.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, "Get the best score ever!"

Naruto sighed at her idiocy, she had barely passed the test, scraping through at 103 points. Instead of cheering for her 'Sasuke-kun' she should be training herself to become stronger.

Sasuke smirked as he stepped up to the kunai throwing part of the test, trying to show off, he picked up all ten kunai, and threw them at the same time.

"Nice job Sasuke, you got 94 points on the Kunai test, now move on to the Shuriken test." Iruka told him.

Nodding, Sasuke removed all of the kunai and retrieved the shuriken. Taking a deep breath and smirking again, he threw them at the same time, using the same tactic as last time.

"A score of 90 points, making your total… 184 points! Top of the class Sasuke!" Iruka said to Sasuke as his fangirls screamed and cooed about how awesome he was. Smirking, he walked back in the class, but not before saying;

"Beat that Dobe."

"With pleasure Teme." Naruto said while walking up to the throwing range.

"Next up is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said, watching him walk up.

Standing next to the stand holding the kunai and shuriken, he did something no-one had ever tried before, he picked up 10 shuriken in his left hand, and 10 kunai in his right.

"Don't cut yourself dobe!" Sasuke said. "Actually don't worry about what I just said, bleed to death for all I care."

Naruto shrugged off the insult, steadying himself, he prepared himself to throw the kunai and shuriken. Subconsciously, he channelled wind chakra into his weapons. He had learnt to do this with Akako during his training.

Shink!

Iruka gasped in awe of the feat Naruto had just did, whilst the rest of the class, minus a few people, burst into laughter.

"Good going Dobe!" Sasuke snorted, "I knew you were retarded, but you missed every single target!"

"No he didn't," Iruka said to the general surprise of the class, "He infused wind chakra into them, every hit was perfect." He said while walking up to the training dummy.

With a simple flick of his finger, the training dummy fell apart, hay going all over the ground as Iruka announced;

"Naruto Uzumaki, perfect score of 200 points!"

Sasuke scowled at this announcement, thinking that the 'dobe' must have cheated somehow.

"Alright everyone, let's go on to the final part of the exams, you have to perform the three standard acdemy justu, the **Kawirimi no Jutsu**, the **Henge no Justu** and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Iruka spoke to the entire class. "Now let's head back inside."

As everybody walked back inside, Naruto realised what he had just said. Even through his entire training regimine and near perfect chakra control, he had never been able to pull off a regualar bunshin. To make up for this, Akako had taught him three variations, and taking an initiative upon himself, he created one himself. Akako had taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** and the **Katon Bunshin no Jutsu**. He himself had created the **Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu**, which he would probably save for a later date and show Iruka his specialty, the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

**Time Skip no Jutsu! **10 minutes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called out after Sasuke had returned to the room, smirking as he donned his latest item of value, a Konoha Hitai-ate.

As Naruto walked to the seperate room he could hear the jeering of the civilian students and Sakura and Sasuke. Ignoring it, he simply walked into the room, preparing to earn his stripes.

"Alright then Naruto, can you please show me your **Henge no Jutsu**, transform into any persont that you would like." Iruka said to Naruto.

After thinking for a moment, Naruto made the appropriate Hand Seal (A/N I don't really know what the are, apart from the Half Ram for the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**) for the henge and stated in a convicted tone, "**Henge no Jutsu!**"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto dissapeared, and standing in his place was a perfect henge of the Yondaime Hokage. Iruka couldn't help himslef from comparing how alike he was compared to Naruto, he could have almost sworn they were father and son.

"Well done Naruto! You pass the Henge test, now show me your **Kawirim no Jutsu**, switch places with the log placed at the end of the room please." Iruka told Naruto.

"Alright then, **Kawirimi no Jutsu!**" And with a puff of smoke, Naruto reappeared at the other end of the room, with a log where he had originally been standing.

"Good job again Naruto! Perfect marks once more on the previous two Jutsu's!" Iruka said, smiling at what he though as his surrogate brother.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"Now finally," Iruka said with his face having a serious look on it suddenly. "I know that you have never successfully done this before, but now you have to show me your **Bunshin no Jutsu**."

_'Yes! Finally the Demon will fail and my plan will go ahead as I had originally hoped!'_ Mezuki thought evilly.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, is it alright if I don't use **Bunshin no Jutsu, **but instead use a variant?" Naruto queeried, hoping that he could.

"I wasn't aware that you knew of another," Iruka replied, looking slightly shocked, "As long as you can make two perfect copies of youself, than that should suffice."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled, then he formed the Half-Ram symbol and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

The entire room was covered in smoke from Naruto's jutsu. As the smoke cleared, Iruka almost fainted in shock, filling the entire room was an army of Naruto's. This was like hell on earth, imagine the destruction he could cause, the pranks he could pull!

"Do I pass Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, knowing his answer already.

"Y-Yeah... you do Naruto," Iruka replied, utterly astounded that Naruto had pulled off a Jutsu that most Jonnin level shinobi struggled to do, "Here's your headband, just wait outside for the announcement."

Naruto nodded and walked putside the room, to the awating class of passing shinobi.

**Time Skip no Jutsu! **Ten minutes (A/N I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of typeing that :D)

Iruka walked back into the classroom, to his annoyance it looked like a fight was going to break out. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, his hand moving closer to his kunai pouch.

"FIGHT ME DOBE!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Hmmmmm, how about no, Sasu-gay." Naruto responded, enjoying playing with Sasuke's emotions.

"Why not dobe," Sasuke said, pulling his trump card, "scared?"

"Of humiliating you in front of your fangirls? Yeah, definetly scared." Naruto responded.

"Thats it Dobe!" Sasuke growled, opening his kunai pouch and drawing a kunai, "That was your last chance."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Iruka shouted as he witnessed Sasuke atempting to attack a Leaf Shinobi, "PUT DOWN THAT KUNAI BEFORE I REPORT YOU!"

"Hn, like you could do that," Sasuke smirked, " I'm an Uchiha, the elite of the elite, some nobody Chunnin like you can't possibly stop somebody like me." He said preparing to attack Naruto again.

As he launched towards Naruto, he suddenly was pulled out of Mid-Air and slammed into the ground.

"Sasuke-chan, I suggest you don't call Iruka-sensei something like that again," Naruto said in a sing-song voice, "Or it might not be possible for you to even revive your clan!" He said with an evil grin donning his face.

Sasuke paled dramatically, realising just what Naruto meant. "Y-You wouldn't! You're just a dobe!" He said, denying the truth that was in front of him.

"Wouldn't I?" Naruto asked, with the same smile on his face, "Now apologise to Iruka-sensei, and I might not do just what you're thinking." Naruto said, almost like he was reading Sasuke's very thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said, still shooting glares at Naruto, while he thought nobody was looking.

"Okay than..." Iruka said cautiously, gauging the KI (A/N Killing Intent, I'm calling it that now) "Congradulations on graduating from tha Academy!"

"Now for the announcements on the top students this year!" Iruka said, pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it."

"Number One Male Graduate is Naruto Uzumaki, with a final score of 100%, coming in a second wit 93% is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Much to the Uchiha's annoyance, Naruto flourished a bow, much to some of the classes amusemnt.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Everybodies least favourite Banshee screamed, "NARUTO NO-BAKA SHOULDN'T BE ALOUD TO GRADUATE, AND SASUKE SHOULD WIN, HE'S SO MUCH COOLER THAN THE IDIOT!"

"Calm down Sakura or I'll have no choice to throw you out," Iruka warned, "Need I remind you that you graduated last this year? Barley scraping through?"

Sakura at least had the decency to blush, realising her mistake as the class laughed at her together.

"Now," Iruka resumed, "As I was saying before I got interrupted." He said, shooting a glare at Sakura.

"The top Kunoichi of the year is Hyuuga Hinata, with a score of 94%, second place is Harume Isagawa, with 73%." Iruka said smiling at the two girls, who blushed finding out their placings.

"Class will resume for one last time in a week at 1:00pm for the Gennin Team assignments." Iruka said, "Until then, CLASS DISSMISSED!"

Naruto walked out of the room with a big smile on his face. Feeling someone touching his shoulder, he turned around to see Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji standing behind him.

"Hey there Naruto," Choji said pleasantly, smiling as usual, "My Dad's making a dinner for our family tonight at the Akimichi Clan House to celebrate me becoming a Gennin! Would you like to come? Shikamaru said he could but Kiba and Hinata have the same kind of deal as my parents, but there won't be enough food for you!" He said, grinning knowingly as he remembered the first time Naruto and he ate together.

**Flashback no Jutsu** 3 years

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It had been a long day for Naruto as he walked down the street. He had been training his ass off during the night, and even physical conditioning during the day as per Akako's ordered!_

_He sighed as he walked down the street, noticing one of his classmates, the Akimici, judging by the boy's... tubbiness..._

_"Heya there Naruto!" The Akimichi greeted, "My name's Choji, and we're in the same class together!"_

_"Anyway, I saw you walking down the street, and I thought you looked hungry, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Choji said, anxious to make a new friend._

_"__**Kit, do it, making friends is important in the life of a shinobi,**__" Akako said to him, "__**They can help you train, spar and even relax after a long, tough mission.**__"_

_"Okay then... Choji" Naruto said to the Akimichi._

_"Really!" Choji said, excited about making a new friend, "How about that ramen stand over there, Ichiraku Ramen I think it's called."_

_Naruto just shrugged, he had never really tried ramen after he had met Akako, prefering to live off the land, capturing animals for meals._

_"Yeah sure," Naruto responded, "I haven't had ramen in a few years."_

_"Well let's go get some."_

_Walking up to the ramen stand, Naruto walked cautiously, preparing to flee at any moment in case the owner decided to attack him. Sitting down at the stools, a 13 year old girl greeted them._

_"Hey there!" The girl said, "My name's Ayame Ichiraku, what can I get you today?" The girl now identified as Ayame asked._

_"Uuum, can I get 10 bowls of Pork Ramen?" The every hungry Akimichi asked. "Sure thing!" Ayame replied._

_Naruto was in awe, he had finally found a shop that allowed him to eat without the threat of being hurt by the owners! Smiling, Naruto decided on what he was having._

_"10 bowls of Miso Ramen please!" He grinned at Ayame._

_"Thems be fighten' words," Choji said to Naruto, "Eating contest?"_

_"Now now buys, I'm sure everyth-" Ayame started._

_"Challenge Accepted." Naruto said, preparing himself for an eating contest._

_"3,2,1, GO!" The boys shouted in unison as Ayame sweat dropped and shook at the thought of what was going to be a loong day._

**Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yeah, sure thing Choji!" Naruto said, smirking at the thought of what his dinner was going to be like that night.

"Alright, come to my place at around 7 tonight, and we'll have the contest of a lifetime." Choji grinned.

"Contest of a lifetime so far!" Naruto corrected.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"See you soon guys!" Naruto said, walking away from his friends, still smiling at the though of what his dinner was going to be that night.

Choji's father, Chouza, was a very plump man. Being the clan head of the Akimichi though, he was also extremely strong, and very smart. When they had first met, Chouza was nice to Naruto, knowing of the Yondaime Hokage's sealing profficiency, and trusting that it would keep the Kyuubi inside him.

Naruto truly was grateful to that man, out of all of his friends' parents, he had accepted him immediately, the longest being Hiashi Hyuuga, but that was for another reason... hehehe pink underwear everywhere...

Shaking evil thoughts out of his head, Naruto just decided to go home and wait for the dinner.

**Time Skip no Jutsu! **1 week

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was sitting in the Academy for one last time, praying that he was going to be on a good team... As usual, Ino and Sakura had arrived at the same time, screaming about how they were going to be sitting next to their, Emo Basta- I mean, Sasuke-kun, who meanwhile, was assuming his trademark, go away, I'm Emo look.

As Iruka entered the classroom he prayed to Kami-Sama that he wouldn't be ending up with those three people.

"Alright everyone," Iruka called out,"It was a pleasure teaching you this year! I hope to work with you on missions very soon, but for know, let's assign the teams!"

At meantioning the teams, everyone seemed to pay more attention to him, it was important after all.

"Team 1 through to 5 have been taken by the other classes in the academy, so we'll start of with Team 6, Team 6, Yagami Matsumoto, Agawa Roshi and Kishimoto Renji , (A/N yup, a montage to Kishi-kun!) your Jonnin-sensei will be Hayate Gecko.

All three boys nodded, and sat together on one of the unoccupied seats."Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jonnin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said, ignoring the screams coming from Sakura and Ino, as Sasuke was cursed to eternam hell.

"Team 8, will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, your Jonnin-sensei will be Kurenai (Whats her last name...?)

The three Gennin smiled, while they could have had a better team, at least they didn't have Sasuke, Sakura or Ino dragging them down.

"Team 10 will be-" Iruka started until a random Gennin asked a question.

"What about Team 9?" he asked

"What about Team 9?" Iruka replied, "Nah, I'm kidding, Team 9 is still in circulation from last year."

"As I was saying, Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Uzumaki Naruto, your Jonnin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

The three Gennin grinned, they could not have wished for a better team. Even Shikamaru didn't say troublesome... but he still thought it.

"Alright everyone, your Jonnin-sensei will be here soon, it was great teaching you all! I hope to see you soon!" Said and enthusiastic Iruka, with no Mizuki beside him, as he was caught stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Jutus's by the Sandaime Hokage.

"Team 10, with me." A tall man, with a short beard, and a cigarette with his mouth called, presuming him to be Sarutobi Asuma, the Gennin obliged, and followed him out of the room, seeing other Jonnin's enter, yet unsurprisingly, no Hatake Kakashi yet...

"Alright, first things first," The Jonnin said, "My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I will be your Jonnin-sensei, and first, I would like you to tell me a bit about yourselves, You first tubby."

"Ah sensei, I would suggest not making any comments about Choji's weight... he gets... scary..." Naruto said, shaking slightly.

Asuma blinked, and decided to take note on Naruto's advice, seeing what looked light the Kyuubi's chakra encircling the boy... and Naruto was the one with the Kyuubi!

"Okay, I mean Choji." Asuma said, correcting himself as the boy calmed down.

"My name is Akimichi Choji!" He responded enthusiastically, " My likes are my friends, training with my family, and food! My dislikes are people who think that I'm fat, emo's and salad. My dream is to one day become the Clan Head of the Akimichi Clan, and help my friends with their dreams as well."

"Good, now your turn, Pinapple..." Asuma began, looking over to where Shikamaru was, "Pinapple?"

"Zzzzzzz." Was the only response he got.

Sweatdropping, he motion to Naruto to wake him... which he got a sneaking suspiscion was a bad idea, judging from the evil grin on his face.

Naruto simply made a Mizu bunshin, and made it sit on Shikamaru's lifeless form... before dispelling it.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, dripping wet, "I guess it's my turn?

Not waiting for an answer, he just began, "My name is Nara Shikamaru, My likes are clouds, shogi and sleeping. My dislikes are troublesome people and people who wake me up." He said, shooting a glare at Naruto, who in turn, turned into a chibi version of himself, looking like he was trying to act innocent. "My dream is to not die until I'm 70, married a wife who is not beatiful and not ugly, have to children I can play shogi with, and die peacefully."

Everyone surrounding him sweat dropped, all thinking the exact same thing, '_Why be Shinobi of you don't want to die..._'

"Finally, your turn blondie." Asuma said, pointing at Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "My likes are my friends, ramen and Choji's dad's cooking. My dislikes are Emo's, Banshees and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in.

Asuma nodded, slightly shocked that he knew, but nodded, understanding his point of view.

"My dream, I'm not really sure of, but if I were to want anything, it would be the hat the Jiji wears!"

Everyone sweatdropped, pressuming that Naruto wanted to be the Hokage... or a Hat Thief.

"Alright then everyone, meet me at training ground 10 tommorow at 10 in the morning." Asuma said, "And don't be late!"

Naruto walked off into the day, thinking about how tommorrow was going to be, he was almost certain that Asuma was going to pull some kind of test on them... but what?

-Chapter End-

Special Omake!

**Omake 1: The day Naruto met the Demon Pig of Inpending Doom**

It was about 3 years into Naruto's training with Akako, he had already begun learning Fuuinjutsu, he had learnt a lot about history as well and he was about Chunnin level in general fighting.

"**Naruto-kun! Can you please come over here and meet your new trainging partner!**" Akako shouted at Naruto in the other end of his midnscape.

Since they had met, Naruto had changed to area of his mindscape since they had first met. Originally, it was a sewer, showing how his emotions were as a child. But now, it was a beautiful forest with lots of small rabits for Akako to hunt down during the day. Not just that, but it had several families of foxes living there in harmony with nature.

Naruto, being the obedient boy that he was, wandered over to Akako wondering what weapon of mass destruction and pain she had created to play with him.

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked, "I've always had you as a training partner."

"**Yes you have indeed, Naruto-kun, but my capabilities far exceed yours, so I created something for you to increase your speed, stealth and ability to think on your feet!**" Akako smirkerd.

"This doesn't sound good..." Naruto mumbled, already slightly shaking as he remembered previous 'friends' Akako had made for him.

"**I present to you... The Demon Pig of Impending Doom!**" Akaka said to Naruto, laughing evily as she looked upon his rapidly paling face.

"Oh dear Kami-Sama... GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto screamed in panic.

**"OINK"** The pig roared at Naruto.

Most of you people are probably thinking this is just a normal pig. But you're wrong... It was 10ft tall and breathed fire... and exploding baby pigs.

"OH GOD! IT BURNS!" Naruto screamed, running around his mindscape... on fire with baby exploding pigs latched onto him.

Akako just stood there, laughing her ass off at his newest training partner that would be used and upgraded in the years to come!

**OMAKE END**

Hey guys, we're at the end of another chapter. People have been asking why I am not including lemons... and by people I mean one person... but there is a reason! My beta readers a females... and everyone knows that girls a scary... and my beta readers are espescially scary... (Hides in corner in fetal position) help me... Anyway, big shout out to my first reviewers, Kedo, .3762, Thunder Claw03, cook563, AmberFireAngel, drannaka, Guest and Kevin. Thank you all for reading and review my first fanfic! You have no idea how happy it made me... Oh yeah, before I go... do you want an Omake next chapter of Naruto's dinner at the Akimichi's? I had fun writing the Omake in this chapter... once again tysomuchjademahbaytareadah!

~Shadow Revolution, Out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Real Test

Normal Speech: Rawr

_Speech in a flashback: Rawr_

**Justu Name: Rawr no Jutsu**

**Akako, Inner Sakura and Demon Pig of Impending Doom: Rawr**

_**Akako in a flash back: Rawr**_

*Poll!*

Okay guys, I need to know, first, I need to know who you would like Naruto to be paired with as the third person, anyone his allowed... no yaoi... just sayin'.

And should I change Akako's name? I know that Kurama is neither masculine nor feminine, but I used Akako because it means fiery... I think... Just tell me in the reviews and in chapter three, I will post all of the options that were reviewed! So you better tell me who you want, or they might not make it...

I got a few suggestions from you guys! Which is great... I need more reviews... I may or may not have got addicted to them... Older people than Naruto are okay... but no more than maybe 7 years... I can also do a Fem Haku, you guys wanna Fem Haku? I like Fem Haku... She's Nice...

*New Poll!*

Is Haku not a guy? Will Haku die? Is Zubuza not a dude? Will Zabuza die? Who will I name my next two OC's? I already know how to implement them... apart from one... and... one of them... is modeled after my Beta reader Jade... YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER THE PAIN OF 1,000 MANLY MEN! AND WOMEN! One last question... who should I give the Space Cow summoning contract to? I already know what they do... and I'm not telling you... Mwahahaha... the milk...

*Disclaimer! I Don't own Naruto in any shape or form... until my Space Cow's threaten Kishi-kun at Udder-point... Soon... he shall be my Moo-Minion... AND YOU SHALL ALL JOIN HIM!*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was an idiot, after walking away from his group he had realised the purpose of the test.

Kami-sama! It was so easy! Whatever Asuma-sensei wanted them to do, he wanted them to do it as a team. He had to find Choji and Shikamaru.

Using chakra to speed up his running, he quickly found Shikamaru and asked him to help him round up Choji.

The lazy Gennin, of course, agreed, but only because it would be 'To troublesome to fail'.

After a few more minutes of searching, they had found Choji, and Naruto was beggining to explain the situation.

"Alright guys, I need to ask you a question." Naruto said, serious for once.

"Guy ahead Naruto." The Chubby Akimichi said.

"Yeah... do it... Once this is over... I can sleep..." Said the Laziest of all Gennin.

"Alriiight..." Naruto said, sweat-dropping at his team.

Shaking himself out of it, Naruto began to explain, "What does Konoha focus on?"

Shikamaru blinked, trying to figure out what Naruto meant, obviously he was refering to ninja, and it was highly probable he was refering to Gennin, but what about the Gennin?

"Ummm, Naruto?" Choji asked, hesitantly, "Isn't Konoha a ninja village? I mean, you should know that."

Naruto just chuckled at Choji's answer. He wasn't expecting him to get the answer, but he at least wanted him to try. "I know that Cho, I was refering to something that Konoha Jonnin-sensei educate their students in, that other Shinobi Nations don't."

Shikamaru pondered that, '_What do our Jonnin-sensei educate us in, Fighting skills, Chakra Control, Teamwo-_'

"Teamwork." Shikamaru answered, realising exactly what Naruto was getting at and berating himself for not getting it sooner. "Konoha Jonnin-sensei all teach their Gennin teams teamwork, therefore, you're implying that it's highly likely that the final test will be about us working together in some way, shape or form."

"Correct Shikamaru," Naruto replied, "That was exactly what I was saying."

Choji smiled, he may not have understood what the answer was when he had gotten the question, but now he knew, he knew that they would form unbreakable bonds. Bonds that would save their lives, and created the next generation of Konoha nin.

"Now I propose that we go scout out the area Asuma-sensei told us to meet at... and maybe lay some traps while we're at it..." Naruto grinned, a dark and positively evil look donning his face.

Shikamaru and Choji just gulped, scared for Asuma-sensei, and intrigued to what Naruto had planned.

"Now," Naruto said, "TO THE PRANKMOBILE!"

"Prankmobile?" Shikamaru asked, trying to understand.

"Oh wait, I forgot, it needs new tires..." Naruto said, making his teamates sweat drop.

"Never mind that, TO THE 100 RYO SHOP!" Naruto exclaimed.

"AS YOU WISH MY LIEGE!" Choji and Shikamura shouted in unison, attracting the attention of may civilians walking past at the time.

**TIME SKIP NO JUTSU **10am the next day, Training Ground 10

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's up guys?" Asuma asked, walking into the grassy field that Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji where lying down in.

"Nothing much, sensei." Naruto responded, not even bothering to look at him.

"Ooookaaaay..." Asuma said, not really sure how to respond, "How was your night?"

"The pig was espescially angry... I showed him though... yes I did... who's a good Naruto-kun? Do you want a treat?" Naruto... spoke... talking more to himself than to anyone else.

Everyone sweat dropped... not believing Naruto for a second, even if it was true...

"Alright then everyone!" Asuma said, snapping everyone out of their confusion, and Naruto from his crazy speaking.

"Today will be the real Gennin exams, I will be looking for one key thing in each of you." Asuma said, going almost exactly as predicted. "Today, you have to land one hit on me to win, I will have my arm tied behind my back, and I will not be allowed to attack you, only dodge."

"On my mark you will begin, does everyone understand?" Asuma asked

"Yes Asuma-sensei." His three obedient do- I mean Gennin, totally what I was going for there...

"Three, Two," Asuma assumed a position that was meant for dodging, "One, Mark!"

In that instant, all three Gennin simply dissapeared.

"What the hell..." Asuma muttered under his breath. There was no sign of them, they had been here until seconds ago, until they vanished with a... puff... of...smoke...

"Shit!" Asuma shouted, dodging the kunai that had been flung at him from behind. He had only just realised that he hadn't been talking to Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji the entire time... this wasn't good, espescially with a Nara on the team...

Asuma continued to back up to the trees, when suddenly, Choji came rolling towards him, already having used his expanding jutsu.

Having no other option Asuma jumped back to the safety of the trees, where he couldn't move.

"Damn, thats you isn't it, Shikamaru?" He asked, already knowing his answer.

"Yes it is, sensei." Shikamaru replied.

"You do know, you can only hold you for a few more seconds, there's no way that you can reach me before I can get loose." Asuma said, smirking.

"Oh, but sensei," Shikamaru said, "I wasn't meant to hold you for long, just long enough to trap you."

"But you've already trapped me..." Asuma asked, confused as to where he was going, "Unless," He said trailing off as he looked up... to see over 200 clones of Naruto.

"Oh shi-" Asuma started until it started raining... pink...

Lying on the ground, Asuma groaned, covered in Naruto's pink... whatever it was, he mumbled, "I give up... you win... can you please untie me now?"

"Fine..." Naruto said, dissapointed about his sensei's skill level, It wouldn't match his, but he would make a descent sparring partner.

Asuma gasped as he stood up... already wondering how he would explain this to his dad, beaten by three Gennin of all the things, on their first day as shinobi, they would go far.

"Ummm, Naruto," Asuma asked, trying to scrub of the pink, "What is this?"

"What's what sensei?" Naruto asked, trying, and failing, at acting innocent.

"The paint, how do I get It off?" Asuma asked, getting annoyed.

"You don't," Naruto replied simply, "It wears off after three days, that's the only way to get it off you."

Asuma paled, realising that he would have to go to the meeting about the Gennin teams, looking like how he was now...

"Damn you, Naruto..." Asuma groaned... wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"Anytime, and always." Naruto replied, with a full blown grin on his face.

"Just go home..." Asuma said, "I don't want to see you until tommorow at 10am, same place."

"Alright then," Shikamaru said, speaking for all of them, "Until then, don't do anything troublesome."

Asuma sweat dropped at the last statement, "We'll see."

**TIME SKIP NO JUTSU** One Hour Later

"Alright everyone," The Sandaime Hokage adressed all of the shinobi in the room, "Now is the time to reveal the passing Gennin."

"Team Six, "Hayate Gecko said, "Failed, they didn't work together at all, merely trying to out do each other."

"Team Seven," Hatake Kakashi said, stepping forward, "Pass, if it weren't the Civilian council, they would have failed, none of them realised the true purpose of the test, however, the Civilian council forced me to pass them anyway." He said, shrugging, ignoring the angry looks forming in Sarutobi's eyes.

"Team Eight," Yuuhi Kurenai said, "Passed, their teamwork was good, rough around the edges, and while they didn't figure out the meaning of the test, they still showed it's meaning."

"And finally, Pink Bo- I mean Asuma's team, Team 10." Sarutobi said, sniping Asuma for his new looks.

Grumbling, Asuma stepped forwards, "Team 10, passed. They defeated me with ease, showing teamwork greater than the original Ino-Shika-Cho team." Asuma said, shocking the majority of the room.

"But of course," A random Chunnin called out, "You had two clan heirs in your team, I bet all the Demon did was hold them back!" He said, sweating at the killing intent a few of the Shinobi's in the room where aiming at him.

"For your information, CHUNNIN," Asuma said, glaring at the man whilst aiming all the killing intent he could muster at him, "Naruto led the team from the beggining."

"Do tell. "The Proffesor asked, curious as to how his own son, an elite Jonnin, had been 'schooled' by some fresh Gennin.

"Well," Asuma began, "From the beginning, I was in their trap. I was explaining the rules to three of Naruto's shadow clones. As soon as I finished, they dispelled, leaving me confused, giving them the time to ambush me."

"One of the Gennin, most likely Naruto, threw some kunai at me, maneuvering me to a place where Choji had a good shot at me." He said, still impressed with the teamwork. "Choji rolled towards me with his **Body Expansion no Jutsu**, making me jump into the shadows, straight into Shikamaru's trap, his objective was to stall me."

"Realising his objective, I looked up, seeing hundreds of Naruto clones, a few of them directly above me, holding a vat of pink... stuff... resulting in my current looks." Asuma finished.

"But surely this is a joke!" Another random Chunnin called out, "The Demon can't be this stro-" He said, only to choke under the K.I. aimed at him.

"Never, **EVER**, refer to Uzumaki Naruto like that around me again." Hagri- I mean The Sandaime Hokage said, pointing an umbrella at the Chunnin. (A/N* If you didn't get it, it's a Harry Potter Reference! I love references! 3)

"This meeting is over, and Asuma, get that pink stuff of you." Sarutobi said, sighing at another victim of Naruto's pranks.

"Thats the thing..." Asuma said, rubbing the back of his head, "It won't come off..."

Hiruzen just chuckled to himself, "Don't worry then Asuma, at least change your clothes though..."

"Yes Tou-san..." Asuma said, seeing as no-one was around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji had decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying themselves, seeing as they would need to be training more and more often to get stronger for their career.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Isn't that Sasuke, Sakura and Ino?"

Looking to where Shikamaru was pointing Naruto smirked and said, "Yeah, yeah it is, wanna go say hi?"

"Sure why not," Shikamaru shrugged as Choji simply nodded in reply, "It's not like we have anything better to do... except maybe cload watching..."

Sweatdropping, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru walked towards Team Seven, wondering if they had passed their test or not.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke called out in his emo attire.

"Hey Sasu-gay." Naruto replied casually, earning snickers at Sasukes expense from his teamates.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DOBE!" Sasuke roared, "I AM AN UCHIHA! THE ELITE OF THE ELITE! I AM BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

"Yeah Naruto-baka!" The Pink Banshee screached, "You're just a useless retard, you probably can't even hold a kunai right! And you're parents probably killed themselves because they couldn't bare to be seen with you!"

Naruto could barely restrain his urge to kill the idiotic fan girl, instead choosing to use his rage in the form of KI, making her stumble backwards and almost wet herself.

"**Haruno Sakura, don't think for ONE SECOND, that you know anything about my parents,**" Naruto said, using Akako's chakra to enhance his voice to make it sound more demonic, "**No, I don't know who my parents are, but that doesn't meant that you can destroy my image of them!**"

"Sh-shut up baka!" Ino said, feebly trying to fend for her teamate.

Naruto just ignored Ino's attempt at defending her teamate and turned to Sasuke, "I could beat you any time I want and anywhere I want." Naruto said as Sasuke started to retort.

"Ther only reason I haven't done this so far, is because you have the support of the entire village, whilst I have almost none of it." Naruto said, anger builing in his voice at the mention of the village, "If you want to fight me, wait for the Chunnin exams."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, "If you want to be made to look like a weakling in front of hundreds then thats fine by me dobe."

"**CHA! Sasuke-kun is sooo coool~~~~!**" Inner Sakura said with stars in her eyes, "**There's no way that Naruto-BAKA will be able to defeat him!**"

Ino just looked away, wondering just how powerful Naruto really was. Sure she loved Sasuke, and there was NO WAY she would let 'Forehead' have him, but she was brought up in a clan, so she understood how powerful people where, and all of her weak instincts were screaming at her to get away from Naruto because of his power.

"You know what," Naruto said, looking straight at Sakura, "We came over here to see how you three were doing, wondering if you had passed the 'True Gennin Exams', instead you slander me and my family."

"Come on Choji, Shikamaru," Naruto spoke, "We where never wanted here."

Walking away, Choji and Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how weak Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were, and how strong was Naruto really.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Separating for the night, and bidding each other good bye, they walked in seperate ways.

'_Troublesome,_" Shikamaru thought, "_I'll have to ask Naruto how strong he really is tommorow, I've know he has been hiding his strength for some time now... but how much of it has he really shown?_"

As Shikamaru walked up the steps of the Veranda outside his house, he realised that Naruto would be great, he would be remember, be in history books for saving nations, and destroying them. He decided to remain with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked home and smiled as he remembered the days events, before Team Seven came along of course.

They had gone out to lunch at one of the restaraunts that the Akimichi Clan owned, as the clan as a whole liked Naruto, he was free to eat and enjoy places like that at his leisure.

Naruto and Choji had an eating contest as usual... scaring the hell out of Shikamaru in the proccess.

He was pretty sure that the Nara was still trying to think up explanations as to how much food Naruto had consumed, and where it had gone.

Then, they had gone to the top of a grassy hill, where they just lay there, bonding and talking about their lives. Naruto, had to... tone down his life of course. He had not been happy until he had bet Akako, and had been tortured as recently as last week, by Konoha's finest... (A/N* Not Ibiki-kun... he likes Naruto, Naruto's finest educates Naruto about new methods of torture, who then educates Ibiki about the torture used on him... to use on them... mwahahaha)

Naruto shook his head, trying to forget some of the darker memories. He had stopped doing the 'Scavenger Hunts' around Konoha, he spent way to much of the night doing that, and he was getting more than usual sleep now, about 10 hours.

Akako wasn't training him as hard, she seemed preoccupied by something else, frequently muttering something about 'A disturbance in the force...' or 'The Space Cows have returned... we must hide our carrots...'

Naruto thought she was just going crazy... and he was scared for his safety because of it.

Naruto shrugged, getting the excesively violent thoughts out of his head, thinking about what he would... dream about... yeah... and train in his head... that to.

And just like that, after getting ready to go to sleep and lying down on his bed, he was out like a lightbulb.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Omake- Akako's Mumblings**

Akako sat down, next to a tree, scared.

Not many things could scare her, and one of them was returning.

It was the Space Cows... From Space.

The lazers... the mooing... the miiiilk...

She could only pray for humanities survival, in the wrong hands, they could destroy hundreds of thousands of innocent... stuff...

But she knew, she knew that they would join her side... the dark side always has plenty of room for more... and lot's of cookies... yeesssss... the cookiesssss...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greetings dear friends! It is I... Shadow Revolution! Brining you news and info and stuff! I am planning on updating every Friday for me... it's Friday for me today... in Australia... that's why I'm updating... Anyways, I just want to address one final thing about Naruto's mindscape training. He had to go to sleep in his mind to ya know! So about 2/3s of the time was training, and the other 1/3 time was night-night time...so his mind can rest... within his mind... meh. I'm getting great support from around the interwebs, getting hits at the time of me uploading this! thanks for the support! I also have 17 reviews... which I am addicted to... please review, even if it's pointing out that I made an error with something, I am grateful, it allows me to make this better for you guys! (A/N* did I even spell 'Grateful' right?) Oh yeah, do stuff for the polls, people have suggested people to be paired with Naruto for, and I like some of them... I hope it ends up with NarutoxHinataXFem-Haku... but that's just me. Anyway, please review, please favourite and please follow. For whatever day it is for you, from now on, this will probably be the day I update on... bai guys, and once again, tysomuchjademahbetareada!

**~Shadow Revolution**, Out! (A/N* Does it look cooler in bold? I don't care if it's gay that I say that, but does it Look cooler?)


End file.
